


This Is Home

by crash-queen aka stelleshine (stelleshine)



Series: Bali [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, bali, moving day, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/crash-queen%20aka%20stelleshine
Summary: Michael & Luke move into their dream house.ORThis hasn't been updated in forever, do people even remember it???





	This Is Home

Luke grunted, bending his knees and got a grip on the box he was intending to pick up, and let out a soft whine when it barely budged. He had sweat trickling down his back, and his knuckles were bruised and bloody and he realized that _moving out_ was a hell of a lot harder than he thought.

Even with his brothers and his dad, it felt as if as soon as Luke put one box down, he had to pick up another, and his arms were aching and his back was screaming and he didn’t want to do it anymore.

“Let me.”

Luke huffed and let Jack take over, his brother easily picking up the box labelled _games and shit_ and threw a smirk Luke’s way before carrying the box from the living room towards the new room that had been dubbed as Michael’s man cave.

Luke let out a tired sigh and ducked out of Ben and Michael’s way as they were carrying in the new navy blue suede couch Michael was obsessed with, and found himself in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the brand new fridge delivered that morning.

The day had started at five am, with Michael pressed up against Luke in the shower as they talked excitedly about their _moving day_ , with excitement and nerves spilling over them like the water. Luke had to be back in Los Angeles in eight short days, and while it felt like that time would pass in the blink of an eye, Luke was trying to focus on the fact that it was finally happening – he was moving in with Michael.

They’d managed to cram all of Luke and Michael’s things into one truck load, and they’d been systematically moving their stuff from the front yard into the designated rooms, and taking deliveries of the brand new furniture Luke and Michael had bought.

They’d polished off six pizzas between the five of them, and Luke was _exhausted_.

He leant tiredly against the kitchen counter, sipping his water slowly as his shoulders sagged, before someone was pressing against his side, and Luke knew it was Michael immediately. Even if his hands hadn’t slipped up underneath Luke’s sweaty t-shirt, the younger man would always know how Michael felt against him.

“Fuck, this is so much harder than I thought it would be.”

Luke smiled, offering his bottle of water towards Michael. “Tell me about it. I feel like I’m ninety, my back hurts so bad.”

Michael took the water and guzzled down the rest of it, before throwing it into a box designated as rubbish, and leant in to kiss Luke’s scruffy cheek. “I’ll give you a massage later, okay?”

“If you think you’re getting laid tonight, you’re sorely mistaken,” Luke insisted. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll do all the work,” Michael teased, nipping at Luke’s jaw.

“Ha ha,” Luke muttered sarcastically, but wound his arm around Michael’s shoulders all the same, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Do you want to unpack the kitchen with me?”

“Sure,” Michael hummed, nuzzling Luke’s neck gently. “We’re gonna need more stuff, you know.”

“Well, we’ll buy more stuff,” Luke smiled, and stepped away from Michael before he relaxed too much. If he stopped, he knew he wouldn’t be able to start again. “So, where are the plates going?”

Michael reached into a box on the counter and unwrapped a grey plate. “What about the cabinet on the far left?”

“I was thinking down here,” Luke suggested, opening a cupboard built into the island bench.

Michael smirked, raising his pierced eyebrow. “Really? Explain your reasoning.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Um, it makes sense?” he offered. “Like, we can stack the plates, bowls and glasses in these cupboards and put coffee mugs in the cupboard you suggested.”

Michael set the plate down on the counter and leant over to press a messy kiss to Luke’s mouth. “This is why I love you,” he mumbled.

Luke reached up to cup his jaw, and felt his cheeks heat up at his words. “You’re such a dork.”

Michael grinned and wrapped an arm around Luke’s hips and pulled him in, deepening the kiss slowly.

“Jesus! Can’t you two wait until we _leave_?”

Luke pulled back from Michael and rolled his eyes at Jack. “Need I remind you we’re graciously offering you our spare room at a highly reduced rate?”

Jack made a face, and then let out a pained sigh. “When you two are in town, I’m not staying here.”

Michael laughed. “That works out well , because Luke can be _loud_.”

“Hey!” Luke practically yelled, slapping Michael on the arm. “Jesus Christ!”

Jack was gagging, his hands around his throat as he stumbled towards the front door. “My poor, innocent _ears_!” he cried, and disappeared from view.

Michael was laughing incessantly, letting the counter support his weight.

Luke took the opportunity to jab his fingers into Michael’s stomach, a frown on his face. “Can we please keep what we do in the bedroom just between us?”

Michael’s laughter faded, but the cocky smirk on his face stayed. “C’mon babe, you know that now we have our own place we’re rarely going to keep it in the bedroom.”

Luke jabbed at his stomach again, but was unable to keep the grin off his face.

**

“We haven’t even put sheets on the bed.”

“Don’t care,” Michael huffed out, his mouth pressed to Luke’s abdomen. “Do you?”

Luke bit down on his bottom lip, tossing his head to the side to see the bare mattress he’d been pushed onto. While he didn’t _care_ that they hadn’t found time to make up their bed, he knew they’d be even less likely to do it after they finished what Michael was trying to start.

But Luke was exhausted and didn’t feel like fighting it, because they were _all moved in_ and Michael was roughly tugging his loose shorts off of his hips, his briefs rucking down in the process.

“So, d’you wanna stop and put sheets on the bed?” Michael asked, looking up from where he was leaving Luke’s abdomen red and raw from his stubble.

Luke bit down harder on his lip ring and shook his head, catching the smug smile Michael gave him before he was biting at Luke’s skin.

Luke let out a soft whimper, his body boneless on the brand new king sized mattress. It had been one of their big splurges, but it was well worth it, because Luke’s body was _aching_ after a long day of moving, but the pains were fading into nothing the longer he was cushioned so comfortably.

“Tell me you’re good from last night,” Michael mumbled against Luke’s skin, fingers tugging his briefs down as well, throwing them to the grey carpet under his feet.

Luke lifted his head off the bed, his eyes half-closed as Michael pushed his legs apart, and leant up to kiss over his throat as his hand wrapped around Luke’s erection. “I, uh,” he mumbled, his head falling back down onto the bed.

“C’mon,” Michael pressed, biting down against Luke’s pulse point. “I have no idea where the lube is.”

Luke snorted, his hands moving lazily to rest against Michael’s shoulders. He thought of the night before, having almost silent sex in his bed at home for the last time because they were too excited to sleep.

They’d managed to sleep after, when Luke was too boneless to _move_ and Michael had bundled him up under the sheets, his front to Luke’s back.

“I mean, you can try,” Luke mumbled out tiredly, lifting his left leg to plant his foot against the mattress.

Michael groaned, pulling back to tug off his t-shirt, spitting lewdly onto his fingers before he was reaching down between Luke’s legs.

Luke could remember telling Michael that sex was off the table, almost six hours ago in their kitchen. But as Michael prodded two fingers against his entrance, Luke groaned, and realized that he was _always_ desperate for Michael, moving day aches be damned.

“Shit,” Michael groaned, his fingers pressing inside easily, with just the tiniest bit of resistance. “Still feel so tight, babe.”

“Mhm,” Luke hummed, his eyes shut and arms thrown out onto the mattress as his hips gently rocked back against the pressure of Michael’s fingers.

It occurred to him, laying there while Michael eased him open, that he’d been in this position _a lot_ lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d fucked Michael, and while it wasn’t a big deal, it was something that stuck in his mind.

“Shit,” Michael whispered again, mouth on Luke’s throat, fingers scissoring gently. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Luke murmured softly, his eyes blinking open tiredly. “M’good, Mikey.”

Michael kissed him, wet and sloppy before he was pulling away completely, his fingers easing out of Luke with the upmost care.

Luke watched as he quickly shed his shorts and boxers, wrapping a hand around himself to stroke slowly. It made Luke _hungry_ , made him want Michael a little bit more.

“Spit.”

Luke looked at the hand stretched out before him, and raised an eyebrow. “That’s new.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I used up all mine on fingering you open,” he dead panned.

Luke rolled his eyes right back, and spat crudely into Michael’s palm, and ignored the part of him that found it _hot_.

He didn’t really have much time for thinking as Michael slowly crawled on top of him, knees pressed up snug against the back of his thighs, dick grinding against the cleft of his ass.

“Could come just like this,” Michael murmured, hands planted either side of Luke’s head on the mattress.

“No,” Luke insisted softly, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrist. “Not when you promised me more.”

Michael grinned and ducked down to kiss him gently, pulling his right hand away to grab at his cock, to press it more firmly against Luke’s ass.

Luke’s a mess when he presses in, so easy and smooth that he wondered if he was always going to be that easy for Michael’s dick, and if that were really a bad thing, anyway. All other cognitive thought faded away, as he gasped and groaned and listened as Michael grunted in his ear.

“Fuck, babe,” Michael mumbled, his mouth pressed against Luke’s skin.

Luke nodded, words escaping him for the moment as he wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, shifting just a little under him.

Michael kissed over his skin for a few long moments, staying still and calm until Luke was squirming.

“Okay, you gotta,” Luke mumbled softly, biting at Michael’s shoulder.

Michael pulled away a little, one hand still supporting his weight, the other moving between Luke’s lower back and the mattress, forcing his back to arch slightly. “Stay just like that,” he mumbled, straightening up a little, holding Luke reverently as he slowly pulled back, before pushing sharply back inside.

Luke gasped, his back arching even further away from Michael’s hand, his head thrown back and mouth open. “More.”

Michael complied, leaning down to kiss over Luke’s throat as he pulled back and thrust sharply once more. He fell into a slow, punishing rhythm after that, hands holding Luke’s hips steady, up on his knees and mouth hanging open as he moaned.

He was a God, and Luke was so turned on and desperate for it, his knees framing Michael’s hips, squeezing on every harsh thrust.

It was the perfect way to christen their new home, the perfect way to end the day, and Luke was so needy for it, not realizing just how much he wanted it until Michael was giving him his very best.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Michael groaned out, hands moving from Luke’s hips to his ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh before his hands wandered again, one hand wrapping around Luke’s erection, and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Yes,” Luke groaned, hands grappling for purchase against the mattress, having to dig his fingernails into his own thighs when he came up empty handed. “Jesus Michael, _please_.”

Michael grunted, quickening his thrusts a little, leaning down to suck a mark into the base of Luke’s throat, hand moving quickly around his length.

Luke moaned, rutting his hips back against the movements Michael was giving him, feeling the pleasure burst inside of him like fireworks. “Fuck me so good, Mikey.”

Michael whimpered, biting at Luke’s skin. “Like it when I fuck you, yeah? Like me inside you, like me fucking an orgasm out of you?”

“Yes!” Luke gasped softly, turning his head so he could mouth against Michael’s earlobe. “Like it when you come inside.”

“I know,” Michael groaned softly, squeezing Luke’s erection. “You’re so fucking slutty for it.”

Luke could feel the sweat on his forehead, and the way his legs screamed with the exertion of gripping Michael’s hips, and he was just so _tired_. But Michael was hitting his prostate on every forward thrust, and he could feel the fire burning through his stomach and he _wanted_ it, and didn’t want to wait.

“Just,” Luke whimpered, his eyes opening to look up at Michael. “Just from you, okay?” he pushed Michael’s hand away from his erection, his hips falling into motion with Michael’s.

“Okay,” Michael groaned, grabbing hold of Luke’s hips and tugged him back on each thrust, slamming into Luke until he was crying out.

“Michael!” Luke practically shouted, turning his head to the sighed as he gasped. “I’m almost there,” he whimpered, reaching down to grip his dick momentarily, before his fingers were moving down.

“Fuck, Luke,” Michael moaned, as Luke’s fingers stroked over his own entrance, where he was taking Michael in so hard and fast.

Luke felt boneless and loose even though his muscles were taut and prepared for his orgasm. It built quickly inside of him until he was crying out, his back arching up off the mattress as he came across his abdomen in pearly drops of white.

Michael fucked him harder, held him down and rocked sharply until the older man was following, filling Luke up the way he liked it.

Luke could hear nothing but white noise as he came down, his entire body exhausted and ready for sleep. He was almost there, too, on the edge of unconsciousness when a hand slid up his thigh, and he blinked himself awake.

“C’mon,” Michael murmured.

Luke noticed he was wearing boxers again, that the sweat that had been on Michael’s forehead had dried, that his skin wasn’t the same pink as it always was after he came. He just took Michael’s extended hand and let himself be pulled up off the bed, and walked into the spacious ensuite, and then into the shower recess, where the water was raining hot.

Michael ditched his briefs and stepped in after him, holding Luke up as they quickly showered, washing away the sweat and exhaustion of the day, and the bodily fluids Luke was wearing.

His ass ached, probably more than his legs did, and Luke groaned when Michael’s fingers were pressing against him gently, grabbing for a face washer to clean him down there, too.

“You stay, okay?”

Luke nodded, standing under the water as instructed as Michael disappeared. The hot water was soothing and easing some of his aches and pains, even though he knew he’d probably be in pain in the morning. They still had so much to do; unpacking and purchasing and trying to make the most of every moment Luke had left before needing to head to LA.

“Babe?”

Luke blinked, shutting off the water and stepped out of the recess, accepting the towel Michael extended. He was dressed in boxers, and Luke let him towel him off and helped him into boxer briefs before he was being directed back into the bedroom.

“You made the bed.”

“I did,” Michael confirmed, nudging a few boxes aside so they could get to the bed easier, a box open by the bathroom with their towels sitting on top.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Michael laughed, peeling back the navy blue comforter to reveal the soft grey sheets they’d bought, and gently pushed Luke into bed. “Well, you did pass out for a bit there.”

“I thought so,” Luke sighed tiredly. “You’re still the best.”

“Told you I’d do all the work,” Michael murmured and curled around his back, hand on Luke’s stomach and heaved a deep, contented sigh. “I love you, okay?”

Luke smiled, covering Michael’s hand with his own. “I love you too,” he murmured, before sleep was grabbing hold and pulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been...a while. 
> 
> I've had this written for months, but have hesitated in posting it because I haven't finished the series and I don't know if I ever will. But people have expressed interest in reading more, so I figured I would post it! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it during this 5SOS drought we've been having!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
